Memories
by Blu.Lagoon
Summary: It's a rough morning for Gary Oak, since he lately has been staying up late to finish multiple projects for work and they are all due the day after. Ash nags Gary to start going to bed earlier - Gary promises to. On his way to the lab, Gary falls asleep and then finds himself in the hospital. What will Ash do? Rated M for later content. Palletshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I'm so thankful you clicked on this here fic of mine. I hope you enjoy this since this is my second fic I'm doing. My first one was called Blissful Nightmares that was something with Gary and Ash from Pkmn. This is gonna be a story which contains rated M content later on int the story so if you don't feel comfortable or just don't like that kind of stuff then don't read it when it comes to that part. Without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Note: I do not own Pokemon nor the characters !**

* * *

" Gary? Oh, thank Arceus you're awake. "

 _I feel like I should know this person. He sounds so familiar to me. This boy has the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen and his hair is nothing but a mess of raven locks. He has very cute z shape marks on his cheeks – They are damp._

" Who are you? " His voice was parched and his lips chapped. A quiet gasp escaped the younger's mouth at the sudden question and his sienna eyes began to flood with more salty tears. His hands clamped over his quivering mouth, repeating the question over and over in his mind like a tape recorder that had been busted. He pulled his hands away, stiffing his arms to his sides with his shoulders raised while he hiccupped with tears streaming down his cheeks then dripping onto the floor. He managed to open his mouth, stuttering out a few words that he hoped would help Gary figure out the puzzle. " I – It's me, Ash. Ash Ketchum? You're husband, " The younger male leaned forward on the hospital bed where his love laid, puzzled at the response to his question. Green eyes blinked slowly, attempting to capture all the features of the man who stood before him – He just couldn't get enough of this boy he was just so beautiful and he didn't know why but he had a certain glow to him that made Gary feel safe. " I don't recall that name – Or you for that matter. But you're so … Beautiful. " Ash flinched back at those words; it hit him like a bullet. " B – Beautiful? That's strange of you to say. But that's not what is important right now! DO you even know who you are? You're Gary Oak! Don't you remember when you thought you were the greatest person alive and you always had your little cheerleader group with you? Or when we used to be like the world's biggest rivals? Y – You called me Ashy boy and called me a loser, you used to make fun of me and other things like that. " Gary shook his head, knitting his brows together.

 _It's – No use … He's gone. No! Not yet! I'm not giving up now!_

x

 _" Gary, " A faint voice rang in his eardrums, causing the sleeping researcher to awake from his sleep. His eyes were unfocused and hazy; he blinked several times to get rid of the gloss that covered his vision. He opened his mouth, letting out a loud yawn as his eyes fixed themselves and eyed a pair of big brown ones – He smiled, reaching his hand up to touch the cheek of his husband who was looming over the green eyed man, smiling sweetly at his sleepy lover. " Morning'. " The man said in a husky voice while he crawled out from his warm bed to start the day. " Good morning sleepy head. Your hair is a mess. " Commented the younger, giggling while he fixed the brunettes bed head. " Isn't it always? " Replied Gary while he waltz right into the bathroom and took a look at himself in the mirror. Ash stood beside him, studying at his husband's face; he huffed, bringing Gary's face to level with his own. " Oh, Gary Oak! What have I told you about staying up late? You have bags under your eyes again. You can't keep doing this, you know! " His voice was full of worry and irritation – As usual. Gary shifted himself back at the mirror. Indeed his eyes were surrounded by black circles. " Ah. Sorry Ash, but work has to get done. They don't take it lightly if I don't finish my work – " Gary was cut off by the sounds of shuffling, then a grab from behind him. Ash stuffed his face into his back, tightening his grip around Gary's waist. " Hmph! Who cares what they say! Sleep is more important than some stupid work. " Ash puffed out his cheeks with tears perking at the corners of his sienna eyes. Gary sighed, pulling Ash around until he faced his body – Ash was pushed against the sink while his face was inches away from his lover's. " I promise to never stay up late again. " The young researcher muttered while his hand roamed up Ash's back then back to down to grope his glute. " Hii - ! " Ash squealed, pushing Gary's hand away from his bottom. The emerald eyed man snickered at his beloved's reaction; Ash's face was engulfed in crimson red. " J – Just go to work already ! " The ladder gave another laugh then proceeded to give his husband another kiss before he got ready for work._

 _Gary gave Ash his last kiss before he was sent off to work that morning and everything seemed to go smoothly as usual – But he noticed that he became extremely drowsy while he was on the road. He wondered if there was a Drowsy nearby, but he was simply tired from a sleepless night. Gary's eyes blinked several times to keep himself awake due to him swerving along the road filled with many other drivers that noticed his reckless driving. He mumbled to himself to stay awake and focus on the damned road, but he couldn't. The researcher yawned and then closed his eyes – Not even a split second later his eyes shot open and hit an oncoming car. He had swerved into the next lane, crashing head on to another vehicle._

 _X_

 _Ash sat on the small couch besides Gary's bed while he was fast asleep. His head hung down with his raven hair looming over his face; he was looking at his hands, remembering the day they got married. It was a beautiful fall day with all the colors of the leafs that piled up on the ground to make the scenery more captivating. Ash was wearing a white tux with a purple tie (that was the theme color of the wedding, since that is Gary's favorite color) and his raven hair styled slick back but with a few strains of hair sticking to his forehead – He was so nervous that his sienna eyes were wide as he got ready for the big day. Gary, on the other hand, wore a black tux with also a purple tie that matched Ash's. His hair was a different story; he had attempted to style it but due to his hair being naturally obnoxious it took up in its signature auburn spikes. The emerald male gave up after multiple tries, plus, he knew Ash loved his wild hair, since that's what they both seemed to share. The wedding went smoothly; they said their vows and shared a sweet kiss at the end. Everything was so perfect, hell, even their rings were perfect! Both had similar bands of gold that was topped off with a silver band. Ash smiled at the memory he had just wondered into – But once he looked back at the man who laid in the bed, with no memory of Ash, himself, or even his own Pokémon, Ash was afraid that he would lose Gary forvever; Ash sobbed the entire night._


	2. Update

**Sorry for the long wait., everyone. I waited a few days to see if any of my stories would get a huge amount of viewers and as I checked over the week, the views got bigger! So thank you all so much for making this happen, I really appreciate it. AS if for now, I will be starting chapter two tomorrow. I'm hoping to post it around Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you for waiting.**


	3. Chapter Two

_**Sorry to keep you all waiting I've been pretty busy lately. But finally! The new chapter! :D I hope you all enjoy. Have a Merry Christmas !**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Finally, the first day of agony was over. Ash had gotten up early that morning to fetch Gary something to eat before heading home – Though Gary had still forgotten everything, Ash still wanted to bring him back home, but the nurses refused to let him out since they still thought it was best for the young researcher to stay and get treated on, knowing Ash, he let his stubbornness get to him and protested against them. They finally gave up and decided to let the trainer take his beloved home; Ash stated that he will try everything he can to bring back his memory, he thought maybe just by being home would help _. Being surrounded by an environment that he lived most of his life in, he would recognize where he is,_ thought Ash as he carried the tray with various types of food to the room. Ash opened the door and quietly stepped in – He immediately dropped the tray. " Gary! " The raven haired boy leaped to brunette who was sitting out on the window sill. Ash wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back inside while his eyes watered at the thought of what could have happened if he didn't get there on time. " What were you thinking?! Are you crazy! " His eyes were wide and full of fear, but the gentleness of those green orbs soothed him; they always managed to do that. " I just wanted to see the sun coming up from the horizon. " He commented, which this made Ash's heart well up with dejection.

The trainer picked up the tray and the mess of the food that spilt on the floor ( He kept the good things that didn't spill ), bringing them back to a small table besides the bed. Gary sat up straight on the edge of the mattress, his eyes wondered of curiosity at all the different colors and shapes. " What's that? " He had asked , straitening up his spine while his focused back onto the sienna ones. " Food. I didn't know what you wanted so I brought you things that looked mildly decent. " Ash flashed him a warm smile before he sat himself down on the chair next to the bed.

They both ate and sat in silence with the only sounds in the room were quiet clinks of the glass cups being set on the small table besides them and the murmuring of doctors and nurses walking around outside of the room. Ash set whatever he was eating down and turned to face his husband. He finally broke the silence. " I get to take you home today, " Ash spoke, looking down at his hand that was preoccupied by his digits circling around the silver and gold band that surrounded his finger. " Home? With you? " Gary questioned, lifting his head up to the trainer who refused to look back at him. " Yeah. You get to come home with me. " Gary seemed to have shrugged off the subject and continued to nibble on his piece of food. The raven haired boy sighed in defeat, knowing this was going to take some time. _A lot of time –_ But in the end, he knew it would all be worth it; he wouldn't let himself fail from saving Gary. Ash knew what he needed to do; he has a mission, a task, a need to bring back the only thing that makes him feel whole, a spot that needed to be filled with only Gary knew what to _exactly_ fill it with – But the trainer knew that it wasn't going to be an easy challenge to do, but he was well prepared to do anything he can to bring back his beloved. _Anything._

Minutes past by the two whilst they sat there, staring off into different directions, not making a single glance at each other nor speaking a single word just utter silence that had a drift of discomfort between the two. Rappers and plastic cups were laid around the table, a mess; Ash would have to clean up before they left the hospital, which speaking of the time been getting close. _Tick-Toc tick-toc_ rang in Ash's ear like a drum causing him to think more and more about the time he had left before he brought the man with no memory home; home was Pallet town, the town the ex-rivals grew up in, where their friendship had first blossomed the died out into nothing but semi- hatred towards one another. Then it was all about competition – But there was that one faithful day where their hatred ended and they became lovers. Ash still remembers every detail of that day.

 _X_

 _" Just spit it out already, " The two trainers sat beside each other, with one looking at the other, his voice lingered with irritation and a hint of worrisome. Ash never had shown Gary his more vulnerable side up until this moment where he broke down from all his emotions building up deep within him. His heart swelled up and ached at the thought of facing his rival with tears in his eyes, looking so weak in front of Gary Oak only embarrassed him so much more and Ash couldn't stand having to be humiliated by his feelings. He felt betrayed and hurt by himself – What was he supposed to say? All he did was cry and Gary had never seen him like this. Never in his life had he thought he would feel badly for his rival. " C'mon Ash. I'm not going to stand here all day waiting for you to say somethin'! " Finally, Ash shot his head up to meet Gary's – He never seen that look in the emerald boy's eyes before; so full of empathy and worry. Ash wished that Gary would just walk away or he could just get up and run away from the situation at hand but he knew that would be impossible. Ash stiffened himself up, sniffing and holding back his tears to show that he was still bold, then the words slipped right out, almost so perfect that Gary stood in silence. " I like you, " Sienna eyes darted back down to meet the ground, his face engulfed in crimson red. He was waiting for a noise of disgust or a laugh, but nothing happened just more and more silence. Ash didn't want to even look up at Gary to see his reaction, he was just so_ _ **scared**_ _. " That it? And here I was, getting ready to make fun of you. " Gary commented while he sat himself next to Ash who slowly shifted his gaze upward to see a calming smile on the other trainer's face – Ash just looked at him with disbelief. Gary was … Happy? " I can't help but think that this is how I wanted things to end up, isn't that funny? " From then on new feelings between the two had grown into something beautiful. Something far past their imagination._

 _X_

" Gary? Ready to leave? " Ash held out his gloved hand to the researcher in which replied with a simple nod and took the hand of the trainer. With his stuff in his hand, Ash lead his love down the halls and to the main lobby of the hospital. As they were leaving, the couple was greeted by their Pokémon whom happily cooed at the sight of their masters, but Gary questioned Ash about the dark Pokémon that stood by his side. Ash smiled and gave Umbreon a pet on her head before telling Gary that he would tell him all about his friend when they arrived back in Pallet Town. Then something popped in Gary's head - His eyes averted to the raven haired boy with his emerald eyes wide. " Ash? "

 _ **He remembered.**_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Hello everyone!**_ **Sorry for the long wait. I was on break last week so I took the time to relax after a horrible week of High school. But I am back! Here if the Chapter 3 of Memories. Enjoy! Oh yeah. A bit of a warning. Sexual-ish content but it get's fluffy and sad afterwords.**

* * *

Ash fumbled around looking for the keys whilst he stood at the door step of their home with Gary beside him; He had a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face, his eyes averted to Ash and watching his every move, also amazed at how Ash looked so perfect with every little thing he does. Gary's eyes scanned anywhere they could on Ash; his soft pink lips that were slightly parted as he continued to look for the keys to the house. His bare neck that showed smooth skin that was untouched, then to his arms, legs, and hands. His mind was being corrupted with unclean thoughts of how Ash's soft lips felt around his length while his moans muffled due to him pleasuring himself in front of Gary with his sienna eyes half lidded and filled with lust as they gazed into hazy emerald ones. Soon those thoughts were sadly interrupted by Ash who shook Gary's shoulder. "Gary you are you alright? " Blinking a few times, the brunette gave Ash a nod and a small smile before he and the smaller male entered the home. A whiff of cinnamon and vanilla hit his nostrils – It wasn't a strong scent but it smelt _amazing_ like how Ash usually smelled like. "Hmm, "Gary hummed in his throat, taking another whiff of the air, then he heard a quiet chuckle from the raven haired boy. "Looks like someone is happy to be home, huh? "Again the emerald eyed male gave him a nod and a smile in response. Gary's leg felt something graze against it; It was his Umbreon, his loyal Pokémon companion. A soft smile came onto his lips, reaching his hand down to give his Pokémon an affectionate pat on the head. " 'Breon " The dark Pokémon cooed from the warmth touch of its trainer's palm in which the male found undeniably cute.

The couple sat upon the couch in silence, listening to each other's soft breathing with their heads resting against the back of the comfy furniture. Their companions settled themselves at the other couch that was small for their size; they cuddled up next to each other with their eyes slowly closing for a good day's nap. Ash turned his head, enough vision to see the two sleeping Pokémon which in this case, they looked at peace. The raven haired boy turned his head back to meet Gary's sudden gaze – His face was directly front of the now flustered trainer. " U-Uh, why are you so close to me all the sudden? " The younger questioned the researcher whom said nothing and proceeded to progressively get closer, closer, " I-Is there something on my face-? " and then with one swift move, Gary's lips fell upon his beloveds.

Ash, not knowing what to do next felt small shockwaves of bliss rush throughout his nerves. The way Gary moved his lips against his own was almost electrifying; every small peak he was savoring and somewhere in the back of his mind, he was yelling at himself at how wrong this seems as the result of Gary having no memory. _This is so wrong… But it feels so good_ Ash thought in his head, completely in a trance of his husband's treasured kisses that he longed for the taste of his lips and the feeling of his tongue slowly grazing Ash's lower lip was a marvelous feeling, something that Ash absolutely _craved_ was his lips on all parts of his body, shuddering at the pleasurable contact of Gary's pink muscle traveling around at all parts of him, giving Ash a feeling that made him buck his hips up, gasping and begging for more just until Gary finally gives into Ash's whimpers and managed to get him at the state of mercy.

The younger whined as Gray removed his lips away from Ash's, giving him an empty feeling. " Sorry. " Gary spoke softly, focusing his green eyes on sienna ones. Ash studied those emerald eyes, reading what it seemed like that his eyes were full of regret. He had to say something fast. " It's alright. I enjoyed it. " Was all Ash could come up with, placing his hand over Gary's hot cheek. Gary flashed him a calming smile – Oh how Ash's heart fluttered around at the beautiful sight of that smile that brought pure sunshine to his life, the only thing that made Ash feel safe along with those twinkling emerald eyes that stared right back into his own. Ash fell in love all over again when he catches s glimpse of his eyes, full of wonder and love.

Ash was caught in a warm embrace by Gary, in which he felt as though he was melting right under his touch. His mind wandered off into its own little world where there were no worries in the world, just himself and Gary floating through a sea of bliss, as if nothing could come between their bodies, they held onto each other, planting small kisses on each other's lips with crimson red spread across their faces. It was the perfect image that Ash imagined.

" Gary…"

Ash mumbled without noticing he did; this caught Gary's attention. " Yes? " Sienna eyes fluttered open to see a puzzled look on Gary's face in which he was looking down upon the young boy. " I love you. " The words spilt right out of his mouth, his lips coming to a close for the reason that Gary may not know what to even say. " Hey, " Came a whisper that ghosted Ash's ear, causing the blood to rush to his cheeks. " Don't cry. Please." Ash didn't even realize he had been crying. He moved his hand up to his teary eyes, quickly wiping the tear drops away from his eyes while some continued to stream down his damp cheeks. Gary leaned down, kissing the remaining tears away from Ash's eyes. " I love you too. " Ash's heart burst out from his chest in pure happiness at those words said right back at him. " I promise that one day I'll eventually remember you. And when that time calls I won't ever leave you again. " Ash was relived.

 _X_

" _Ash! " Gary leaped onto Ash, wrapping him in an embrace. Ash's eyes flew open at the sudden action, causing him to fumble back a bit but he caught himself before he could topple over. " G-Gary? " He was shushed by kisses that covered his face. Sienna eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of those kisses, but they felt rushed and were full of worry. He jerked himself away, staring at watering emerald eyes that were filled with nothing but sadness. Gary grabbed Ash's hands, pulling them to his chest, his lips beginning to move. " Ash, no matter what happens from now on I need you to make sure I remember who I am! I don't want to lose you, never again! Ash, I beg of you to please help me remember who I am, who you are. I… I'm afraid to lose you, to lose myself, and all the beautiful memories we made together, " Sienna eyes filled with water while his mind was attempting to catch all the words that were spilling from Gary's mouth. " I-I love you, Ash Ketchum. I know when I forget, I'll always remember that I love you and only you. " Gary gave the young trainer his last kiss of… Him._

 _x_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm SO SORRY for the long wait! It's been a month since I wrote the last chapter, FORGIVE ME. I have been very busy with school and I recently got sick with the flu, BUT, I finally finished the forth Chapter! This one got a bit spicy, also more sad. But please enjoy! I promise to make the fifth one soon. Until next time... See ya!**

* * *

 _X_

" _G-Gary please… Wait! "Struggling for breath, the trainer pushed on his husband's chest, hoping to get him off- But he was just too strong for him and his small body and such little strength. " Is there something I'm doing wrong? "Gary questioned, finally pulling his lips away from Ash's sensitive skin. His sienna eyes looked desperately into emerald ones; oh how they shined with pure lust and ambition. He had to pop the question. " Do you remember? How it got to this? " He asked his lover whom responded with a nod. " I think so… You were sitting on the couch and I- " He paused, his eyes stared off for a moment. " Ash… Please let me. " His hands proceeded to wander around the boy's body whilst his lips continued to leave their marks on the trainer's neck. " I remember… " He mumbled through the kissed he planted. " The feel of your lips," His hands slipped into his husband's jeans, yanking them down; he earned a quiet yelp from the boy underneath him. " Your heat," He added in, undressing himself down to his undergarments, throwing his articles of clothing into an unknown corner of the room. " Your moans," This time he said in a husky voice. Something Ash hasn't heard in a long while, he hated to admit but it was making him… Hot._

 _Ash let Gary do what he pleased, to do what he wanted, to let him ravish his body throughout the night; and he enjoyed every single thrust and small grunts that came from his beloved's mouth. Ash missed those sweet sounds, the way Gary moved within him- He felt so alive._

 _X_

As the morning sun arose from a steamy night, the Dodrio sang the morning song to awake the small town. As for Ash, he stayed in bed that morning, refusing to awake from his slumber; except he rolled off the bed and collapsed onto the floor. He groaned, lazily picking himself up, and then wincing in pain from his muscles aching. Once his vision cleared up, he was faced with his fellow Pokémon companion. " Hm? … Oh, good morning Pikachu. " He managed to mumble. He sat up straight, stretching out his arms and his back- In which he cracked, but it felt good. As he recollected himself, he stood on his shaky legs and sat upon his bed, yawning loudly. Pikachu hopped next to him, tilting it's head in confusion. Ash looked over at his yellow friend, raising a brow at why Pikachu was making such a puzzled face- And then he remembered. He mentally slapped himself as his face turned a bright red. " That's right… " How embarrassing, at this time of the morning? He remembered it so vividly. He shook his head, discarding those memories from last night- But he couldn't stop thinking about how green his eyes were, twinkling in the moonlight. Those thoughts were sadly interrupted by a shout from downstairs. He and his Pikachu dashed down the steps and into the kitchen. " Yeah? … Gary what are you doing? " The raven haired boy asked, walking closer to his husband who was… Cooking? " Making breakfast, what does it look like I'm doing? " This was strange, if Gary lost his memory how is he cooking, and so well? " B-But… Your memory, I would think you would forget how to cook such Delicious tasty meal. " He was practically drooling at this point with his scenes being filled with the smell of glorious cooked food! He rushed to sit at the table while his Pikachu went to join Umbreon in their morning meal.

" … I've noticed that when I see something it instantly brings back my memory. " He said, dishing up the plates he had set aside earlier. Ash snapped out of his daze, turning to the brunette boy with a rather confused look. " So that explains why- " Ash paused. He got up from his chair so fast that the seat almost fell back. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, his face buried into his back. " Hey, watch where you're stepping. " His ears filled with sobs, sobs that broke his heart. Ash was crying, loudly into his back with his tears damping his t-shirt. Gary turned around to face the crying boy in front of him, draping his own arms around him to pull him in a tight embrace; something Ash longed to feel, the feel of their love blossoming between them. His heart swelled with happiness, though he knew this would only last a few moment's until Gary returned into his confused memory-loss self again, and then Ash could be sad yet once more before he would try to find new ways to jog his memory back so that they could share more moment's like these, like before the accident happened. Ash would do everything in his power to get his husband back. _Anything that_ meant taking a huge chunk of his daily life out, he would do it. " I love you, Ashy boy. " Ah, the signature pet name that stuck with Ash since they were rivals. Sienna eye's gazed upon emerald ones yet again, both twinkling with nothing but pure love. " I-I love you more." And they stayed like that a bit longer just until Gary leaned in closely to share a warm kiss with the trainer below him. He made sure to capture every single second of it because he knows that when he forgets, he wanted to know what Ash's lips felt like upon his own.

They both sat and ate together, as if nothing in the world mattered to them. They talked about what had been happening, what _this_ Gary had been missing out on. Ash confirmed that nothing had changed, just that it has been a lot quieter than it originally is, and that sadden the poor researcher even more. As their time shortened, Gary shared a few more tender kisses with Ash on the sofa before his memory faded once more, and their moment ended with a simple statement.

" I'll see you… Soon. "


	6. Chapter 5

I'm finally back! Y'all, I'm so sorry that I've been away for so long! It's been like three months since I've last updated? Anyway! I'm back and you no longer have to wait! I'm gonna be on a schedule with writing this fic. I'm thinking every Friday I'll update the chapters and what not. Now... Here is your chapter 5!

It's been weeks since Ash last saw of _his_ Gary. Thing's have gotten a whole lot harder; Ash constantly needed to take care of Gary. Made sure he was well fed, took a bath or shower, made it to work, even with his condition Gary's colleague's had to re-teach Gary everything he knew, which was a bit tough for the man, since his memory was being stubborn at the moment. Professor Oak decided it was best to give Gary simple paper work instead of Gary's daily work he usually does. Ash needed time to be alone. " Is this what being a parent is like? " He asked himself. Yes, he's grown tired, yes he's grown exhausted by the days, and yes... He missed him. He just wanted _his_ Gary back!

On this day is something Ash would never want to hear. He got a phone call, and in the other line was a panicked old man. " Hello? Professor Oak? " Ash spoke into the phone with millions of thoughts running through his head; Was it about Gary? What happened? Is he okay? He needed to know! " Ash! Ash... It's Gary. " The man's voice cracked- Ash dropped the phone, grabbing his jacket and rushed out the door to the lab. _This is bad._ And it indeed was.

The Professor stood at the entry way of the lab to meet Ash; He had no time to explain, they needed to find Gary. The boy stopped at the top if the stairs, only to be informed for a brief moment. " Gary is missing. All I know is that he is gone. I don't know where he could possibly gone, but we need to find him- Ash? Ash! " He took off. As soon as Ash heard he went missing he raced down the steps as fast as his feet could carry him. _Dear Arceus please let Gary be safe somewhere._ He spoke to himself, hoping Arceus would hear his plea. " Maybe he's in the next town. " The trainer whispered under his breathbreath, heading back to the home he and Gary shared. If he was heading to the next town, he needed a few things due to it being a long ways away.

" Pikachu! C'mon bud we're heading out! " Ash called for his companion. There the small yellow mouse hopped down the steps, rushing to his trainers side. " Umbreon, you too, c'mon! " The dark Pokémon wasn't far behind her electric mouse friend. The three made their way back outside, heading to the entry way of PalletTown. " Ash? Where are you going? " A voice echoed through the entrance. _That voice... sounds faintly familiar._ Ash whipped around-

He could have sworn he saw his own soul leave his very body...

" Gary! Oh thank Arceus! " The brunette stood behind the sienna eyed boy, with a very confused expressed imprinted on his face. " Where were you? Do you know how worried I was?! " Ash yelled, his eyes watered with salty tears. He was angry, frustrated, and annoyed. He's had enough. " I was heading back to the house, " Gary started. " I wanted to go back home to you. I just missed you so much. " He continued. Ash's expressed changed to relief to an irritated one. " Missed me? _You_ missed me? Unbelievable! You don't eeven know what " I missed you" is! Do you have any idea how much I pray to Arceus to bring you back every night? Do you realize me taking care of you every single hour of the day puts a strain on me? No, no you don't! You don't know anything! " Thats where he stopped himself. What was this? Ash _never_ acted this way towards Gary. Never in his life would he think he would yell at him, _scream_ at him; Gary didn't know how to react.

" Ash... I- " He was inturputed. " No! Don't. Don't try to apologize. I don't want to hear it. Let's just go home. " Walking with his head down, the trainer tugged on the researchers arm, pulling him along. The Pokémon remained quiet for the rest of the trip.

They all did. They didn't speak a word the whole way back, or when they got home.

Everything was silent for the rest if the night.


End file.
